In today's society, consumers, retailers, and manufactures all desire increased information regarding goods and/or services with which they deal. As a nonlimiting example, a consumer who is allergic to certain ingredients that are present in common foods typically desires the knowledge of which foods contain that ingredient. As another nonlimiting example, a patron of a bookstore may be looking for information related to a particular subject. The user may desire a way to determine whether a certain book contains the desired information. Similarly, both retailers and manufacturers may have a desire to receive a broader range of data regarding the products and services in commerce.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.